Once in Forks
by TandT
Summary: This story is about two made up people and how Bella and the cullen looked like they where just normal two people finding out and how they reacted one being Caspian who lived with the Cullens and Natasha who is Bella younger sister who hates Edward


_Caspian's Story. . ._

_Written by Toni Dempster._

Corsica, France. 4th April, 1962.

The moon shone beautifully on the salted waters surrounding the small island of Corsica. It had been a hot day which lead to a cooler night than usual; it didn't bother the locals who stayed out during the night while the tourists returned to their chalets and holiday camps for the night. A few of the locals had drifted into a bar and had recently been thrown out. The group consisted of three girls and four boys, one of the boys, Caspian turned back to the bar manager and flipped him the bird followed by various swear words which are far beyond the allowance of the written story. His friends laughed loudly at the bar manager and pulled Caspian away.

The small group then dispersed leaving Caspian, a girl named Araina and two other boys whose names are of no great importance. Wrapping a tanned arm around Araina's waist Caspian smiled happily. This had to be one of the best days of his life, he had this beautiful girl beside him and two of his best friends. However, things were due a change in one of the most drastic was that even the most imaginative being wouldn't have came up with.

Caspian's two friends tilted their heads at Caspian and Araina as the group approached the beach. They left, knowing that there was no need for them to be there. Slowly the remaining pair made their way to the white sand of the beach. Caspian pulled off his long coat and lay it along the sand, offering Araina a hand which she took and sat down neatly on the coat. Caspian sat down beside her, playing with the cuff of his white frilled shirt. For it was important to look good around this time.

Running a tanned hand through his blonde hair Caspian cast his deep blue eyes to the silver moon. It was full, making a large dish in the sky. Caspian wondered faintly how long a full moon actually lasted for but his thoughts were broken as Araina placed her delicate hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her only to find that tears were racing down her pale cheeks. "Caspian." She whispered her voice barely audible over the crashing of the waves on the shore. In an instant Caspian took her hand in his and began to pull her towards him, to wrap her in an embrace in an attempt to soothe her. This was obviously the opposite of what she wanted and she pushed him roughly away from her. Shocked Caspian dropped his arms. "What is it?" He asked, his voice weary. Araina shook her head causing her dark hair that was pulled into a bun to fall around her shoulders. Caspian bit his lip, it worried him to think that something this awful had caused her this much pain and whoever had done it was going to pay. "Araina, please tell me." Caspian said softly. After a few moments of her shaking her head and Caspian repeatedly asking her what was wrong, Araina finally broke.

"I cannot stay with you Caspian." She spoke slowly, her chest still heaving because the tears still flowed down her cheeks. "I must leave. Now. I'm sorry." She muttered the last words and stood, taking one last look at him Araina reached out a hand and brushed it against his cheek which was not wet with tears of his own. She shook her head and turned away. Caspian stared at the ocean which tossed and turned just as his mind was doing. He looked down at his hands in one of them lay a small blue box. Tears still flowing he opened it revealing a small silver ring, a sapphire sat on it. Sapphires were Araina's favourite. Choking slightly on this Caspian closed the box and clenched his fist around it tightly, his eyes closed as he sat there. Is world had just crumbled around him in a few measly seconds, six simple words and the actions of one girl. Caspian's jaw clenched, no, not one girl, the girl. Cursing himself Caspian drew his arm back and swung, releasing his hand. The box soared through the night hair straight into the sea. Opening his eyes he finally broke down and buried his face in his hands.

Corsica, France. 5th April, 1962

Several hours later, close to the dawn, Caspian finally stood up. His shirt was soaked with tears but he didn't care. His blonde hair that had sat perfectly a few hours before was tatted and messy. Pulling his coat off the sand Caspian walked back into the town, his head bowed as several people looked at him and pointed. He felt their accusing stares, knowing that they would think he had done something inhuman. But it was not he who had been inhuman. It was Araina. A sinking feeling hit Caspian's stomach the more he thought about her. The more he thought about her the more he knew he could not live with out her. He stopped walking and leant against a wall, taking a deep breath to soothe himself Caspian looked around. Frowning he realised he had walked to the same bar he had been thrown out of the night before."Brilliant." He muttered and walked towards the door, as he placed his hand on the dark wood he heard a voice. No, two voices both were very familiar. For one was Araina and the other his friend. Caspian's heart plummeted as he walked in and seen the pair. Caspian's friend had his arm draped across Araina's shoulders, Araina showed no sign that this was uncomfortable, on the contrary she seemed to be leaning into him. Rage filled Caspian's mind and he walked towards them. Araina caught sight of him and blushed a deep scarlet while Caspian's friend took on a panicked expression and backed away from him. Caspian reached out a hand and caught his shirt pulling him to him so their faces were mere centimetres' apart. "Have her." He spat and pushed him backwards, straight into Araina who fell back against the bar. Taking one last look at them, the cheater and the traitor, Caspian walked out. He had no idea where he was going he just knew that he had to leave. Leave Corsica, leave Fance. Just, get away.

After a heated discussion with his parents Caspian had convinced them to allow him to move. First he was heading over to mainland France, head west to Calais. There he would maybe get a chance to visit England since this is where a few of his family members now lived. Kissing his mother Caspian whispered a few words of happiness to her and patted her heavily pregnant stomach. His sister who was yet to be born would maybe never meet him, but he made it his duty to return to her someday. Shaking hands with his father Caspian remained silent.

As he was leaving Caspian's thoughts flowed to where he was going to stay between Corsica and Calais. He knew no one in between. Sighing Caspian walked through his town, throwing his bag onto his back. It was lunchtime and he was becoming rather peckish. Glancing upwards he caught sight of a patisserie and smiled. Today was going to be good. After buying several cakes and eating until he was fit to burst, Caspian made his way to the docks where the ferry would take him across the small stretch of water to mainland France.


End file.
